Sorrow or not
by Svetlanacat
Summary: Sun, Mort Schuman, and futures of a past which isn't their.


_Thanks to Mortimer Schuman_

_Sorrow  
Sorrow - since you left me_

"Napoleon? What's wrong?"

"Mmm? Nothing... Just trying to sleep, if you see what I' m..."

"Sleeping? You aren't sleeping, you're listening music! You're quite..."

"Odd, I know. Someone told me, centuries ago..."

"Someone? I guess..."

"Don't. And please, now, would stop talking?"

_Sorrow  
Sorrow - in my heart  
I just can't believe it's over  
I never could have dreamed that we would part_

"Mr Solo? Mr Solo? I am sorry, but... would you please take off those earphones and listen to me?"

_Again? _

"You'd know better... Oh, what do you want, Fraser?"

The young agent was staring at him inquiringly.

"Well, I know you're the senior agent, sir, and I know I owe you some respect, but..."

He hesitated.

"But?"

"So, respectfully, I have to tell you that you look... terrible! You... It's just like you're going to cry, and..."

Napoleon Solo got his aggravated-CEA look.

"Young man, you actually have got good eyesight..."

"Yyyes, sir... But..."

"If you want to keep it so, for the last time, eventually, let me sleep!"

_Sorrow  
Sorrow - in the morning  
Sorrow  
Sorrow - late at night  
Like a ship without a sailor  
That's how I am without your arms  
To hold me tight _

"Mr. Solo?"

_Oh, no. Illya..._

"Mmmm? That's new, tovarisch! I'm just now "Mr. Solo"? Oh? Sorry, I thought..."

A charming young lady was bending over him. She smiled.

"We're almost there, sir. Ten minutes."

"Thank you, miss... miss...?"

"Gardiner, sir."

"Miss Gardiner. Thank you, miss. Oh, please, have you seen my friend?"

The young woman, amazingly, didn't look around. She emphasized her smile.

"Your... friend, sir?"

"Yes, my friend, he was just juste here! The blond man with blue..."

She looked like to be slightly worried. She shook her head.

"No, sir, I am just saying... there wasn't anyone, there. You were alone, and... oh, excuse-me, sir, I've to go."

_Do you remember those happy days  
The happy days that we shared  
I just had to look at you  
And I knew that you cared_

"Mr Solo!"

What...? Alexander Waverly was looking daggers at him.

"Yyyes ? Oh, sir, I am sorry. Sir? But, I..."

The Old Man waved an infuriated pipe.

"Well, Mr Solo, I actually believe that it's not time to sleep!"

Napoleon Solo peeped at the chair, next to him.

"I... I was ... I am... where is..."

His superior frowned.

"Mr Solo, I'm afraid to tell you, you're just babbling away!"

"But where... where is my partner, sir?"

Alexander Waverly rolled his eyes, harrumphing.

"Are you kidding, Mr Solo? Your partner? Which of the five you've lost, more precisely?"

_I thought I would spend those happy days  
Loving you my whole life through  
There was such happiness then  
And now - there's only_  
_Sorrow through and through  
If I live a hundred live times  
I'll never realize that I am losing you_

_Sorrow  
Sorrow all around me  
Sorrow_

"Losing me? What are you saying? Napoleon! Napoleon, rise and shine! Now!"

_Who was...?_ Napoleon Solo opened his eyes. Through the dazzling light, he saw a blond giggling face.

"Mmmm... Yes? Illya? Are you ... Illya? Ow! What are you doing? That's cold!"

Illya Kuryakin put the glass on the ground.

"That was water, in order to cool you down, Napoleon!" The Russian was obviously enjoying the situation. " It wasn't very wise to take a nap by the sun, my friend. You turned quite red, as strawberry, and... and _tu parlais dans ta barbe_!"

Napoleon Solo pursed his lips.

"I didn't mutter! And I let you know that I don't have any beard!"

His partner raised his hands.

"Don't try to outwit me. Let's go home, and I get you some moisturizing cream."

_So, everything was okay..._ Napoleon Solo smiled.

"Perhaps rather some whipped cream? You talked about strawberries. I'm hungry, aren't you ?"

Facing the mischievous face, Illya Kuryakin brushed his partner's cheek with his finger.

"Some crème brûlée would be more appropiate for you, I am just saying..."

_Funny, very funny! He wouldn't tolerate that._

"You're a brat! However, you're the one to be blamed!"

Blue eyes, wide open. The offended innocence.

"Sorry? What do you mean?"

The older agent pointed at him.

"Yes, you're! It's about the song.""

"A... song?"

"Remember, you told me about the man from Brighton Beach, who lives in France..."

"Oh, yes, but actually, I don't see..."

"You don't? Just listen."

_Do you remember those happy days  
The happy days that we shared  
I just had to look at you  
And I knew that you cared  
I thought I would spend those happy days  
Loving you my whole life through  
There was such happiness then  
And now - there's only  
Sorrow  
Sorrow _

Illya Kuryakin's smile softened.

"It's... it's just a song, Napoleon. I'm here. So are you."

He looked worried. Napoleon Solo tapped him on the shoulder.

"I really like it, Illya, and it must be the heat, I know, it's ridiculous, but this scared me."

Was he giggling again?

"What's so funny? You, coldheart, are making fun of me?"

"Sorry, my friend. I'll make it up. After the cream, whatever you want, we'll go to see a French movie, _A nous les petites Anglaises_!"


End file.
